Storm Struck
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Five years have passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch, but now he's back and trying to take over the world again, through different methods. When he steals the staff holding most of Levi's powers, the weather around the world goes out of control. The Guardians must stop him, again, before it's too late for Levi. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Levinia Corentin frowned, leaning against a tree as she observed the land around her cave. Winds brushed against her body as she sprang back to the dark entrance, taking one last glance out at the landscape before vanishing.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know when.

Levi turned her attention to the small globe in the center of the otherwise empty cave and placed a hand on the top. It shifted, spinning slowly as a circle of earth rose, lifting her into the mountain she called her home.

The young woman strode to the large throne standing before another globe, seating herself gingerly and sighing, her hand going to the staff that was held in a stand beside the large chair.

Levi turned her attention to the globe, silently watching the glowing lights a moment before moving her hands forward. Her elegant hands ghosted across the globe, and other dots joined the new golden ones.

She propped her head on her fist, flicking some dots around for the fun of it. Red hair tumbled into her face, but Levi didn't bother moving it.

She sighed, sated with the appearance of the globe as a large rabbit appeared, two letters tucked into the small pouch on his back.

Levi smiled, running a finger over the animal's head as he thumped his foot.

"Bunny sent the letters this time." She hummed, blinking slowly as she handed the rabbit a carrot before he left again. "What's happening in the world today?"

She opened the smaller letter first, the one from her Phooka friend. His letter was brief, quickly asking for help around the Easter weekend, telling of his success.

It was to the point, and not unusually short.

The second letter was from North, and he tended to ramble. However, in his letters he managed to covering everything in a five-year period, which was when he contacted her on non-business matters.

Levi tucked a strand of red hair behind her multi-pierced ears, bright purple eyes flickering over the letter.

A gust of warm air on the back of her neck made the spirit jump, and she stiffened as the person placed hands on her shoulders.

"They paint me in such an unflattering light." The male chuckled as Levi shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"There is no light with you around, Pitch. What do you want?"

"Right to the point then? No hello, Pitch, nice to see you back from the dead?" The grey-skinned man hummed, gliding around her.

"No. Whenever anybody comes here it's usually for something." Levinia crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you want? A tempest? An earthquake? A volcano maybe?"

"Is it really so bad for me to just visit?" Pitch leered down at her.

"Yes. Because you are fear, and I want as little to do with you as possible. If you have no business here, leave."

Pitch chuckled, striding across the warmly lit cave to the throne, running a hand over the globe before his tawny gaze fell on her gold staff.

Levi stiffened, eyes narrowing.

"Your staff...is magnificent." He ran a long-fingered hand over it, face hidden from view. "Does it do as the myths say?"

"There are no myths, Pitch. You should know that. I don't protect the children, because they don't know I exist. I'll say it again, leave. And put my staff down."

"Don't you trust me, Levinia?" Pitch's grip tightened over the golden surface, the gems and bells twined around the top ringing against each other.

"Who in their right mind would trust you?!"

"You did once." He turned an unreadable look to her, his hands still on he staff.

"That was a long time ago, Kozmotis." She sighed, shoulders slumping.

"In the Dark Ages, wasn't it? Pity that ended." Pitch bristled, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Not really." Levi strode forward and seated herself before her globe, flicking some of the lights. "I keep having to ask, and it's pissing me off; why are you here?"

Pitch watched in interest as her fingers moved, and circle around to the other side of her golden throne.

"You control the weather," He began, eliciting a sigh from Levi. "And often, large amounts of weather scare people, bring them fear."

"What are you getting at?" She growled, enlarging an area of China like one would zoom in on an iPod.

"You and I are a wonderful match. We could control the world like we did once before," He paused, lowering his mouth to her ear. Pitch's warm breath fanned across the exposed side of her neck. "Only this time, with you as my queen."

Levi snorted, quiet unladylike and made it rain in Shanghai.

"We'd be quiet a team, you and I. King and Queen of Nightmares; every child in the world would fear us. We'd be unstoppable."

"You're just going to use me in another attempt to dethrone the Guardians. I won't do it. You've stated what you wanted, and I refuse. Now get out, before I force you." Levi snarled, purple eyes flashing angrily.

"Refusal wasn't an option." He sneered, snapping the gold staff in his hand towards her. Levi braced herself, the gold tip slicing through her bicep smoothly.

"Even if you wanted to try to change my mind," Levi crouched, springing towards him only for Pitch to melt through the shadow beneath him. "You're not doing a very good job."

"I'll take you or your powers." Pitch hummed, delight trickling into his voice as he swung again, and Levi connected with the wall. Wind torn around the cave, the torches flickering into darkness, the glowing globe shattering.

Levi struggled upwards, an arm wrapped protectively around her probably broken rib. Just because she was immortal, didn't mean she couldn't be hurt.

"Are you afraid, Levinia?" Pitch taunted, a whisper of wind snapping through the cave as his presence faded away.

Levi growled, pushing her free hand outwards. Sunlight flooded the cave, illuminating the rocky room enough for her to see.

The room was destroyed; the throne was tiny pieces of gold, the globe's tiny dots still shone, and the staff that held most of her powers was gone along with Pitch himself.

The two letters she had read before the Nightmare King arrived sat innocently on the floor and she lifted them.

"This is not good. At all." She grumbled under her breath, as her rib snapped back into place. The last several lines of North's letter caught her eye.

_Come visit sometime! Much to see here! Elves make good cookies! Yeti want snow day; not going to happen. Bunny here, he send letters._

"It seems I'll be paying my old friend a visit then."


	2. Chapter 2

Her paws drummed against the snow, leaving miles behind as she headed to North.

Levi snarled softly to herself as she pranced alongside the canyon separating herself from the large workshop. The weather spirit snapped at the wind, leaping forward and drifting to the opposite side.

A yeti peered down at her, standing before the front gate. She barked, and it turned inside, calling loudly.

The call, which she was able to pick up with her keen ears, was echoed through the workshop until it reached it's destination.

North appeared at the door minutes later, sleeves rolled up to display the tattoos on his forearms.

His blue eyes lit up, and he smiled, pulling Levi into a bear hug.

"Levi! I not see you in while! You bigger in wolf form now! Very soft fur! Almost like Bunnymund but white!"

Levi snorted softly, tucking her nose under his chin and placing her enormous paws on North's shoulders. Wind ripped around the two of them, creating a small tornado of snow. When it fell away, Levi stood in North's hug, nude until he draped his large red jacket over her and offered a large ribbon.

"Nice to see you as well, North." The woman smiled, tying off the ribbon around her waist. "However, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What you mean?" The man frowned.

"Let's take this inside." She hummed, striding past the Guardian and into his workshop. North followed after her.

Once they were safely inside his office, Levi got right down to business.

"Pitch is back."

"He not stay dead long. How you know?" North crossed his arms.

"Pitch has stolen my staff." Levi growled, wind slashing against the windows in her anger. "I don't know what he plans to do with it, but it's not going to be good."

"With Pitch, it never good." The Russian frowned.

"He also extended me an offer."

"What he want?"

"He wanted me." Her purple eyes narrowed as she stared out the window. "King and Queen of Nightmares, he said."

"You told him no and give him good beating?!" Santa looked excited.

"Yes, to the first."

"You no give him good beating." North pouted, looking upset before standing. "I call Guardians. We protect you until staff back."

"Nick, you know I can take care of myself." She chuckled, moving her long red hair away from her face.

"I not hear that name in long time. You right, you take care of self. We help! Company good! You have no company in long long time."

Levi chuckled, following him out of the office to the globe room.

"You talk to Man in Moon?" North suddenly ask, after pushing the button.

"You know how talkative he is. Always blabbering away."

"He talk to you lots then."

"No, that's called sarcasm." She barked out a laugh and shook her head.

The first to arrive was Sandy, followed quickly by Tooth, who immediately began yammering at Levi when she saw her.

Bunnymund arrived next much to the young woman's delight. He was bowled over by the redhead the moment he stepped foot into the workshop, and she hung onto his arm while he defrosted his feet.

Jack Frost was the last to arrive, lazily drifting into the room and crouching on a table to observe the rapidly talking woman who he didn't know. Bunnymund was nodding intently and offering a comment here or there.

"Jack here! Meeting started!" North clapped his hands. "Cookies! You all know-"

"I don't. Newest Guardian, remember." Jack snorted, lowering his feet and placing his frosty staff across his legs.

"This Levinia Corentin." North grinned, gesturing to the woman who was obviously not wearing anything beneath his large coat. She floated forward, feet a good foot off the ground.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Jack." She smiled, exposing teeth as white as his own. Tooth's fingers twitch. "Although I have had the pleasure of cleaning up your messes."

Jack lifted an eyebrow.

"The blizzard you nearly froze poor Bunny in was probably the worst though." She drifted over to the large Pooka.

"And how exactly did you clean up my 'messes'?"

"Frost," Levi grinned, lifting a hand palm up. "I'm a vila; weather controlling is what I do."

Her pale hand glowed a moment, and Jack didn't have time to duck as a snow ball smacked him in the face. North and Bunnymund howled in laughter, while Tooth shook her head.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack smirked.

"Yes. But it won't be much of one. I'll play with you when we're done." She waved a hand as though dismissing him. Jack pouted.

"Guardians called today," North returned to business. "For horrible news."

"Global warming?" Bunnymund seemed hopeful.

"No. Pitch back, and he have Levi's staff."

"That is not good, mate."

"No, it's really not." She shook her head, watching the large globe. "Nick, may I use your globe?"

North nodded, stepping aside and letting her stride forward. Levi was silent a moment, and then lifted her hands. Mist seeped from them, wrapping around the metal globe before settling in and revealing more coloured dots.

"This is the weather now." She hummed, glancing over her shoulder. "This was what the weather looked like when I still had my staff."

The globe's colourful dots shifted, decreasing rapidly in number.

"He's moving fast." Tooth wrung her hands.

"It's going to get worse. Pitch won't stop until the world is like the Dark Ages again."

Sandy tugged Levi's sleeve and she crouched to face him. The little golden man began flashing pictures above his head.

"Sandy is right." She sighed finally. "The world will end with Pitch in control."


End file.
